Surface
by KaiferChief
Summary: After Arytom spared the Dark Ones, they disappeared. But when a soldier called Echo arrives in the city of Moscow and pleads for help aginst a threat called Homo Novus. The people of the metro know that the Dark Ones aren't gone, they've been preparing...
1. Prolouge

As I arive in the destroyed streets of London, I look at whats left of my home city. The London Undergrounds saved us from the burning rage of the nuclear war before, but this isn't nuclear war. It has been 65 years since the ranger Artyom spared the Dark Ones from the nuclear hellthat made them in the city of Moscow. But these monsters are diffrent to what he preached, the people of the London Undergrounds lived peacefully, avoiding the rare attacks of the tunnel trash that we shared our dark homes with. Moscow had the worst of it, but, atleast itwas still standing, unlike many of our glorious cities, which harbour no human life.

I climb the stairs of the old Big Ben clock. If the rest of the attack force from Moscow and the remaining Rangers expect to win this battle,we must have someone prepared to fight them from affar and stray away from the glory of combats. Being the best shot that the Rangers have ever seen, I was chosen to fire from with a .50 cal sniper rifle that the people of the Metro ahd been making the past 5 years. It was based off a design called the "barrett". The Dark Ones had been waiting for many years now. The influence they had fallen under made them more monsterous than as they told Artyom. _Homo Novus, new human... Not for much longer_ I think to myself.

Out of what used to be the Houses of Parliment, a flock of Demons appears. Having been in Moscow for the past year now, I think these "British" Demons look very diffrent. Being coverd with black fur and having bigger claws. The Demons swarm on the unexpected army of 200 human soldiers. Ou camp was being swarmed. A voice appears over the radio.

"Echo, come in Echo!" Anatoli shouts through the radio, his voice muffled by his gasmask.

"Anatoli, this Echo. Are there any signs of the Dark Ones yet?" I ask. He laughs.

"Not yet Echo, be patient. These are only Demons, or as my Great uncle used to call them, Bitches." He replies, I smirk under my gasmask and place my sniper through a hole in the glass of Big Ben. The demons atrt to circle the camp site. " Why aren't these bitches attacking us?" Suddenly the sinister plan behind it all unravels infront of me.

"Get everyone out of there! They knew we would come! The Dark Ones are gonna arrive soon and destroy you. Run!" Is shout through the radio. Anatoli laughs.

"They aren't gonna get ready that quickly, they didn't even know we where... Oh by the mother of Moscow!" He shouts in fear. I look around and see thousand of Dark ones running throguh the streets of the city, charging towards the brave soldiers. I start firing at as many of the Dark Ones as I can. Most keep charging through the streets as they are gunned down by the many soldiers. But 5 of them turn and charge into Big Ben. "Five of the bastards just ran into your nest Echo, get out of there!" I stand up and turn as the 5 dark Ones charge into the room. One of them bombards my mind with there telekenetic powers. While the other 4 charge at me. I lift up the Barrett and shoot them. They fall down dead. The other Dark Ones uses all of its power and tries to crush my mind. I fall onto my knees and roar in pain. My head fels like it's on fire. My mind burns with hatred. The Dark Ones walks up to me and lifts its long black arm into the air them slams it down. I fall.


	2. Day 1: Sunrise

_**12 days Earlier...**_

I awake to the sound of laughter, I had turned 21 the day earlier and it was obvious that my best friend, Michael, was still drunk. I get up and rub my head. I look around the room then notice my guitar. I pick it up and start playing a soothing song. Michael looks up at me.

"Hey! Your awake!" He hiccups. " You should of seen this party I went to last night, it was someones 21st birth.. nightey night." He says then flops backwards onto the floor. I chuckle and then Token walks in, I never found out why we called him Token. Nothing about his features shows any sign of him LOOKING like a Token. He was a 6 foot 5 muscular man with black hair and stubble, he had green eyes that always had a strange tingle in them. He was the kind of person who would hide when we went onto the surface, then jump out. Pretending to be a Howler. I carry on playing my guitar.

"How did you sleep Echo? I saw you drink more than your fair share of whiskey in that drinking competition with your father." He askes me, I nod at him. He tuts. "Still keeping silent are you? You need to learn to speak your mind more my friend!" He laughs, then pickes Michael up and carries him to the medical ward. I carry on playing my guitar. Plucking happily away at the strings and letting the sound echo through the London Underground, this guitar earned me my nickname Echo, and also my clever way of using echoes to attract the tunnel trash into my traps. I put the guitar down and wlak out of my small room, onto the tracks of the old railway junction. The four-way junction has served as my home since I was born. We use and old tower on the surface to try and communicate with Moscow. They told us that the tunnel trash. Which they call Nosalises, Howlers and also the Demons came from Russia. The Howlers and Nosalises used the under the sea tunnel that leads from the remains of England to whats left of France. Our home is stacked the brink with huts. This peticular station has 100 people living in here, out of the 4500 that live else where in these tunnels.

It was my turn to be the guard of the North Gate this week. This gate is often attacked by Tunnel Trash of all kinds. We've even seen a Plated Nosalis, but Token got the final shot when he shoved his AK-47 into the creatures mouth and wastes an entire clip doen the creatures throat. Me and Token had very diffrent methods of killing. I was more fond of using my sniper rifle, called the Tihar. It was made in Moscow and when the rare trader came, he would give us as many weapons as he could carry. I also used a Kalash 2012, the upgraded AK-47. Because of my tactic of staying out of the fight, I was often mocked by my fellows guards men, but I was the only one who hadn't had to go Doctor Davidson or medical treatment. As I set up my sniper nest I looked down the tunnel. It was strangely quiet today. I checked my armour to make sure that it was all on OK. The armour was given to the me by a man which I saved long ago, he settled down here and gave me his Ranger armour. Along with this sniper rifle and Kalash 2012. Token walks up to me.

"Oi! Echo you coawrdly bastard, come down here and fight these like men!" Token laughs. I chuckle back. "No witty come-back? Oh well suit youself, you can be more frightening than some of the monsters that attack us sometimes..." I check how much air is in my Tihar, I need to pump the power back up, but first I notice that Token isn't looking and my Tihar is so low on air that it would only sting a human. I place a small ball bearing into the barrel and shoot Token on his right arse cheek. He squeels and jumps out of his skin. I laugh so much that I fall off the chair in my sniper nest. The rest of the guards start laughing. Token looks at me as he rubs his backside. " Your a sinister bastard, you know that!" He jokes. I pump up the Tihar to full power and place my night vision goggles on. I can see a figure walking slowly towards us.

"Creature up ahead, humanoid, matches description of thees Dark Ones the scouts have reported. I'm taking him down." I say. Token laughs.

"You'll only miss, might as well.." I cut him off by pulling the trigger, through the scope I can see the creature fall. I smirk at Token as he turns around. "Your going to be a smart arse all week aren't you?" He askes. I nod, Token sighs and send two of the guards to collect the body. "Oi, has anybody got any food?" He, the remaining guard walks up. I think his real name is Lenny, but we all call him Cannon Fodder.

"I got some Tunnel Trash meat if you want it." He throws Token a slab of slightly burnt mwat and then throws me the second piece.

"You don't want any?" Token askes as we tuck into the food. Cannon Fodder shrugs.

"After eating that stuff that Chef makes, I'm thinking of becoming a vegetarian." He says, Token nearly chockes on his meat.

"Our ancestors didn't fight there way to the top of the food chain for you to become a vege!" I joke, we all laugh. The other two guards then drag then corpse into the light.

"I bet it's human now." Token states, but when we look at it, we can clearly see that it is a Dark One. " You know what.. After what I've heard about these guys, I wish you did shoot a human, Echo." Token tells us, I can sense the worry in his voice.

It's 10 o'clock when a guard from the South Gate walks up to me.

"Oi but! Your girlfriend the trader is 'ere!" He says, I turn and scowl at him. "Um.. Okay, maybe not your girlfriend, but, uh... You know what I mean." He says and quickly walks away. Token laughs.

"Told you that you was scary when you want to be. C'mon, lets go see her. I need some duct tape to fix my AK anyway.." Token suggest as we walk to the South Gate. When I get there and the gates open. My oldest of friends, Anna stands there infront of me, becuaes she's wearing a gasmask, you can't see her face.

"Ah.. Echo.. Good to see that the Tunnels ain't claimed ya yet!" SHe jokes as she walks over and hugs me. She holds me there for a few seconds before I perform a little cough. "OH! Sorry..." She says slightly embarrassed. I chuckle. Token walks up to her and taps her shoulder.

"Elo Ann." He says, Ann looks at him and throws him a roll of duct tape. "Hoe did you find this? I thought it as all gone!" He laughs.

"I have my ways, Token. Anyway, shall we walk Echo?" She askes. I look at Token.

"I'll get another guard to cover for you." He winks at me. I smile.

Me and Ann walk to the pub, a place where everyone goes when they have some spare time. I sit down and Ann takes her gas mask off. Her black fringe covers the first part of her face while the rest of her her runs just underneath her ears. She has pale white skin with gren eyes. She looks at me then passes me some Military Grade Ammo.

"Told you that I'd pay you back!" She says. I tut.

"You didn't need too Ann." I say, she gasps.

"You gave me 100 rounds of M-grade! Thats about 1 months guard wages on the front lines my friend." She says.

"What is the news from the front line?" I ask, Ann sighs.

"Not good, we're losing this war. But luckily none of the Dark Ones have got into the Underground Yet!" She says. My jaw drops. "Whats wrong?" She askes.

"Ann, I killed one about 2 hours ago." I say, Ann goes paler than usual.

"Then we're in more trouble than I thought..."


	3. Day 1: The Journey

I stare at Ann, she looks worried and starts playing around with one of her M-grade rounds.

_Why are these things so dangerous?_ I think to myself.

"We need to go to the HQ.." Ann states, I look at her.

"Why?" I ask. She tuts.

"We NEED to warn the military that the Dark Ones have got into the Underground, and we need to prepare our defences. Go get Token, me, you and him will go and warn of the new threat." She tells me.

"How far and how long will it take?" I ask. Ann shrugs.

"Should take us a day if we use the rail cars. About three days walking..." She tells me.

"I'll go get Token."

As I walk up to Token he laughs at me.

"How was your little chat?" He askes, the guards snigger. I look at him as I grab all my equipment from my sniper nest.

"Token, we have to get to Central London. We need to warn the people of the.."

"Woah! Slow your bitching horses my friend! Why do I need to come with you?" He askes. I laugh.

"I'd prefer to keep my visits to the doc on the zero mark!" I joke, he laughs and pickes up he duct tape coverd AK.

"Lets go then!"

As me Token and Ann ride out of the East Gate on the rail cars. Me and Ann sits down while Token pumps the handel. I look out ahead of me and see nothing, but the echo of the Tunnel Trash send a chill down my spine. Ann sits next to me.

"I'm scared Echo. I've heard what these monsters do to people. They _melt _there minds. They crush there bones by looking at them. Then they use there long arms to break your body physically." Ann places her head on my shoulder. "There diffrent to what the people of the Metroes said they were. These ones are even more powerful." I lay my head on hers. Her hair is surprisingly smooth. I look at Token. He chuckles, then sits down and lets the cart roll.

"Get some sleep." He laughs. "Ann is!" I look at Ann, she has fallen asleep on my shoulder. Token unpacks some ammo and lays them down ready. "If the tunnel trash come I'll let you know!" I doze off into a slumber.

_Echo... We will burn you... We will crush you... Your kind must fall for the new man to rise and take his throne. Your beloved Ann will be a dead milestone of the road to our complete control. Your friend Token will show no strength when he falls... Your homes shall fall... YOU will become the ghost of the past..._

I wake up screaming and sweating. Ann jumps awake and screams. Token looks at me worried. I look around, panting like a dog. Ann looks into my eyes. I can see that she is scared.

"Whats wrong mate?" Token askes. He suddenly has become very serious.

"They where in my head, the Dark Ones.._ spoke_.. to me." I tell him. Ann gasps. Token looks at her in surprise.

"The last one they done that to was Artyom, the man who spared them when they were at war with the people of the Metro." She tells us, I rub my head. As I look around, falshes of light happen which lets me see the whole Underground, if only for a split second. I stand up and look down the tube. I flash and spot 3 Nosalises calling others. I pick up my Tihar and aim down the sights.

"We got Tunnel Trash incoming.." I say. Token lifts up his AK while Ann pulls out a revolver with a silencer on it. We wait as the rail cart rolls towards them. Then BANG! I get knocked on the floor by a Winged Nosalis. The creature roars in my face, but I throw it off the cart. Ann helps me up and then we open fire as the Tunnel Trash swarm around us. "Token, start pumping!" I shout, he drops his AK and starts pumping the handel as hard as he can. Swarm after swarm after swarm charge at us. I ran out of ammo on my Tihar and start spraying with the Kalsh 2012. Ann seems to have a never ending supply of rounds for that revolver. Every round she fires is on target. She moves with such grace as she dodges the many Nosalises that get past our fire. I how ever have a very diffrent story. Every time a Nosalis of anytime gets close it knocks me over. I decide that kneeling would be a better option.

After 5 minuites, the Nosalises stop chasing us.

"Why have they stopped?" Token askes. Ann chuckles.

"Where at Marble Station!" Ann exclaims. Me and Token give each other a confused look.

"What's Marble Station!" We both ask at the same time. Ann laughs even more.

"Only the best station out of the lot of them! It's got everything. It also happens to be where the main cart to the HQ is. Bet you didn't know you were that close to the action, did you two?" Ann askes me and Token, being to shocked to speak, we just shake our heads. Ann laughs.

It's 4 o'clock when we get to the front gate of Marble Station. A soldier walks forward.

"Who's there?" He askes.

"We are the ghosts of the tunnels woooo!" Token shouts. Ann slaps him in the face and he falls backwards off the cart.

"It's me Jones!" Ann shouts, the soldier waves his hand at the gate and the gates open. Me and Ann dis-mount from the cart and I help Token up. He's still dazed from the landing. We walk in to Marble station and I halt. My jaw drops, Marble station. The walls shine and look fresh. People live in huts rather than rooms. Then suddenly about 20-25 soldier run through the tunnels. I look at Ann, she smiles back. "Now we find our ticket to HQ."

Ann leads me and Token to the east gate.

"Wait here." She commands. Me and Token sit down. Ann then walks into a hut next to the rail carts.

"Your girlfriends a bitch mate." Token says.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I shout back.

"Lying.. through.. your.. arse!" He retaliates. I look at him and scowl. "I saw how you and her hugged at the gate back home. Face it my friend, you are _MAD _for her!" He says. I pull my knife out and hit him across the head with the handel. He yelps in pain. "Ballocks! And you hurt as bad as her too!" He shouts. I laugh at him. Token rubs his head then stands up.

"Where you going?" I ask Token. He looks at the man selling guns, then smiles.

"I'll be right back." He tells me. I watch as he walks over and stands next to the man minding the store. He points to a shotgun on the wall two meters behind him. As the man turns around, Token stuffs as many M-grade rounds as he can in his pocket. Then walk back and sit next to me.

"Yeah, skill my friend!" Token jokes.

_You better pray to god that Karma is a myth_ I think to myself. Just then Ann walks back out the hut.

"C'mon, we got a ride to the HQ." She tells us as we all jump on a rail cart. I sit down an give Token a evil look. Token giggles, feeling very proud of himself.

"Oi!" A man shouts, we all look at him. "Can I have a lift?" He askes.

"Yeah, but that means your pumping!" Ann tells him, the man nods and jumps onto the cart and starts pumping. Token pulls out the M-grade ammo he stole and starts counting. Ann gasps. "Where did you get them!" She askes.

"I nicked them, 52, 53." Token resumes counting. I lay down and try to get some rest. My head aches.

"Is your friend ok?" The man askes. Ann gives him a concerned look.

"Nightmares." She lies, I don't see why she isn't telling him about the Dark Ones. I look up at the ceiling as the gates open and we leave the shiney Marble Station and head down the dark winding corridors of the London Underground. We encounter a slope and start zooming down it. The man lets go and lets himself rest.

"I got 212 M-grade ammo!" Token tells us. I groan. Then a flash of light.

_I look ahead, I am in a long tunnel with alight at the end._

_Am I dead? I think to myself. Then the light comes closer and a Dark One stands there. It walks up to me and looks deep into my eyes. "Don't make judgement until you meet us all. Not all want this war. Leave the ones of the Underground alone. Fight the ones of the surface. Destroy my evil brethren. Both Homo Novus and Sapien futures rest in your hands", it tells us The creatuer picks my up and suddenly turn me around towards the light. It stares at my eyes, it's black eyes full of sorrow. "Save us all." It says, then throws me into the light. I fly backwards and smash through a wall of pure light._

I awake to see us surrounded Tunnel Trash. The man that was with us has had his shoulder bitten. Ann and Token are fighting like demons. The cart hits a barrier and we all fly over the barrier as the cart flips. I fly foward and start rolling.

"Token! Grab Echo and David!" She shouts, but a plated nosalis appears and starts to rip the man apart. "Grab Echo now!" She shouts. Token picks me up and throws me over his shoulders. Ann and Token run through the tunnels, Ann shoots whatever gets near. I can't fell anything, only see and hear. Then a giant flash of light. Then a cart appear. A man shouts something and Ann and Token get on. Suddenly flames spurt out of the cart and burn the Tunnel Trash. The cart zooms away and heads away from the Nosalises. Token lays me down and man starts to check me over. Then a flash of light and I see Dark Ones. They are fighting each other. My vision comes back and 3 words echo through my head.

"Save us all" The words of the Dark One. I can feel my body again and I can think straight. I ait up and look around.

"Your ok!" Ann shouts and hugs me, she seems to be crying. "I thought you was dead!" She sobs. Token looks at me.

" Even though you keep collapsing, you are one lucky bastard." Hs tells me. Then a bright light as a gate opens and we arrive at the HQ. It looks like Marble station but it has alot more soldiers, a man in a suit walks up too the cart. He lights a pipe.

"Ann, nice too see you. I got your message, we must speak." The man tells us.

"Sir, these are two guards from Shepard Station. They've encounterd Dark Ones, sir!" She tell the man, he drops his pipe.

"God help us all."


	4. Day 1: Flight of the Falcon

The man in a suit picked his pipe back up.

"Well, come to my office, we have much to discuss." He said. It was 9 o'clock by the time all the medical checks and saftey protocols had been delt with. I eneter the suited mans office. He is sitting behind a desk with 3 chairs infront, Ann, Token and I all sit down. The man gives me a concerned look.

"I am Field Marshal Mitchell, now, Echo. Ann tells me you have, _spoken_... To the Dark Ones." He askes.

"Which faction, sir?" I reply, he gives me a confused look.

"Faction?" He askes.

"I've had two very diffrent Dark Ones contact me today, sir. One spoke of the destruction of our race and how when they find me they will kill all those I hold dear. The other was more.. well.. intresting." I tell him. Now even Ann and Token look confused.

"What did this other Dark One say?" He askes. I can see that he is worried. Suddenly a flash happens, but, instead of me being taken somewhere else. A transparent Dark One appears.

"I am observing your answer... I am the Dark One you encounterd before." He says. I shake my head. Then look dead into the eyes of the Field Marshal.

"The other Dark One... didn't talk to me in my head. I went cold and I appear in a pitch black tunnel. With a bright light at the end. A Dark One walked up to me and spoke to me. It told me of he two factions. The Dark Ones in the tunnels are harmless. The ones on the suface however, are not so harmless. The Dark One told me that the fate of both the Humans and the Dark Ones lies in my hand. It then picked me up and turned me around. It said Save us All.. Then threw me into the light. Thats when I awoke." The Field Marshals jaw drops. The Dark One standing next to him nods. Then walks through the wall and disappears. Token and Ann look slightly scared and relieved at the same time. The Field Marshal gets up.

"We need to contact Moscow, they shou.." Suddenly a soldier burst into the room.

"Sir! The Dark Ones destroyed the radiotowers and the front line stations!" He shouts, the Field Marshal sits down.

"Leave, now soldier." He commands. THe soldier runs out of the room.

"I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this, but, desperate times. Echo, Ann, Token. I'm sending you too Moscow."

"What?" We all shout. Suddenly my transparent Dark Ones walks back through the wall. It looks at the Field Marshal.

"They can not see me. I need to know where you are going, so I may follow and protect." The Dark Ones says.

"We have an old plane that still flies. You three will be flown to Moscow by my expert pilot. You will get reinforcements from Moscow and get back to fight. We don't have long. Get what you want from the armoury and get flying. Me, Token and Ann get up and start running towards the armoury. When we enter, the guy is selling two types of suits.

"I got a stealth suit and some heavy armour, which one do you want?" He askes. Ann pickes up the stealth suit. Whilest Token grabs the heavy armour. "But for YOU my friend, eh, I think I'll give you this. I know your job is important." He pulls out a sniper rifle. "This is a Barrett .50 cal, it can take a Demons head off at near a mile away. Have. Oh! and some ammo." I give the Barrett to Token. He quickly dis-assembles it and puts the peices of the rifle in his backpack. Ann looks at Token with an impressed expression.

"That was quick." She tells him. Token laughs.

"When you spend your life using guns, you get used to them!" He tells her. She smiles and then looks back at me.

"Think your gonna be able to use that thing?" She askes me. I nod. "Suit yourself."

It's 12 o'clock and the gates of the underground open. We all put our gas maskes on and climb to the surface. The city was beautiful. I look across the runway and to the any brocken buildings. The cold, harsh wastleland has an unnatural beauty about it. I smile and look to the right. To see a man running out of the brocken radio tower. He sprints across the runway and meets up with us.

"Elo." He manages to say throguh his gasps. "I'm your pilot."

The man leads us towards a small, two engined plane with propellers. We climb in and sit down. The plane is a silver colour. Proberlly to hide it from anyone who may want to steal ot.

"All checked up?" The pilot shouts.A man outside nods and then walks away. "Hold on!" He shouts at us. I sit by a window and Ann comes and sits next to me. Token goes to the back of the plane. The pilot taxis on the run way and then takes off. The feeling was scensational. We fly towards the clouds and break through. Into day light. The sky is a silver and blue colour. I look out over the wastes and can see for miles. Beyond the city. Then I spot the front lines. There's a battle going on. "It's safe to take your masks off!" The pilot shouts. We all take out masks off. Ann lays her head on my shoulder.

"I never thought I would experience this..." She says. I smile and run my fingers through her hair. She looks up and smiles. SHe looks deep into my eyes and falls into a sort of trance. She closes her eyes and falls asleep. I lay my head on hers. " I love you..." she whispers, then falls asleep. I smile and then go to sleep.

I awake to see Ann playing with her pistols. She spins the cylander around and then starts attaching her silencer.

"Hello." I say in a calm voice. She turns her head and looks at me.

"I'm glad your up." She leans over and kisses my cheek. "Token asked me to tell you to speak with him." I get up and walk to the back of the plane where Token is. He looks at me.

"Look where we are." He says, I look out of the window. In the distance is Moscow. We had finally reached our destination. But I worried about Ann, I didn't want her getting hurt. If she died, I wouldn't be able to go on. "Be careful mate, I saw you with her. The _mission_ comes first. She comes second." I clench my fists, he is right. If I fail my mission, the Underground falls. Then the Dark Ones have full control of he island, then when civil war breaks out against them. Evil shall triumph, then they will attack Moscow. Thats when humanity falls. I go back and sit next Ann, she smiles at me.

"What did Token have to say?" She askes, still playing with the revolver.

"Ah, nothing much." I reply, she gives me a concerned look. I look over the frozen landscape. Even from up here, I can see Howlers running across the landscape. Then I see something more frightening. A demon takes off and flies towards us. "Token! Grab a gun! There's a Demon flying up!" I shouts. Token grabs his AK and stands next to me. By now the Demon is flying next to us. It looks somehat confused. I open the window and Token sprays the monster with a full clip from his AK. The bullets rip through the creatures wing and snap the bones. The demon starts spiralling towards the ground. Roaring as it falls.

"I killed the first Demon bitches!" He shouts.

"Ah, but Echo killed the first Dark One." Ann says.

"Yeah, one of ours acording to him." He says. Token grins with satisfaction. "See I am th.." Ann punches Token ibetween the legs and he collapses on the floor. I laugh whilest Token drags himself back to his chair.

"I can be a bitch aye."


	5. Day 2: Mission Comes First

"Oi! Gas masks on!" The pilot shouts as we get closer to the ground. The plane hits the runway and bounces around as it comes to a stop. We all step out of the pane as it takes off and flies away. Token pulls a radio out of his pocket.

"I got given this just incase." He tells us. I look up at the plane. The lights on the wing blink twice, I wave then we head off the runway towards the control tower. Me and Ann duck to the walls. Token walks up in his armour and kickes down the door with his duct tape coverd AK at his hip. He runs through the door and looks around. Me and Ann follow.

"All clear." Ann says and lowers her pistols. I look around with my Kalash. The building is in ruins and silver light goes through the many holes in the walls. Some of these holes made by bullets. I start to walk up the winding staircase that leads to the top of the control tower. " Token, guard our back." Ann commands. Token turns around and walks up the stairs backwards. After two minuites of walking we reach the top. Amazingly, the glass isn't broken. I put my rifle down and try to start the radio.

"I don't thinks it's gonna work, Echo." Token says. Ann looks out of one of the windows. I walk over to her.

"We've got to be fifteen stories up." She says and then sighs. She holsters her pistols and sits down. "Where we gonna start?" She askes me. I lay my hand on her shoulder.

"We're gonna try send a radio message out. It'll be fine, Ann." I say. I stand up and look over at Token.

"Bitch! I got ya to work!" He says, hitting a radio inside one of the desks. I pick my Kalash up and sling it over my shoulder. Token speaks into the radio. "This Token, tango, oscar, kilo, echo, november. We've come from Britain seeking assistance, does anybody copy?" Silence. "Does anybody copy?" He asks again. Then the radio starts making a weird sound and man with a russian acsent answers.

"This is Anatoli. I'm a ranger of Moscow. What do you need my friend?" He askes.

"Me and two others have arrived from London, the city is under attack from the Dark Ones, we ne-"

"The Dark Ones? Where are you?" The man askes.

"A traffic control tower on a runway." Token replies.

"The tower? Shit! Stay there! The rangers are on there way!" Anatoli shouts and the radio cuts out.

"What do you think he's so worried about?" I ask. Ann shrugs her shoudlers. Token looks out the window. He gasps and then ducks behind a counter.

"Get down!" He shouts. Me and Ann jump at the cover.

"What did you see?" Ann askes. Token sighs.

"Three demons are circleing the tower." He says. I look over the top and see one of the demons grab onto the side of the tower and look in. I duck down.

"I think they saw us." I state. Token looks at me.

"I wonder what gave you that idea!" He says sarcasticly. Ann punches his leg. "Oi! Where on the same side her... Wait, can you hear that?" He askes. I listen closely and hear gunfire, and an engine? All of a sudden the radio burst into life and cheers come through it. The glass smashes open and a demon full of bullet holes falls onto the counter. I get up and look around, the other demons fall out the sky and two men step out of a strange truck with a gatling gun on top.

"Coming down or what?" Anatoli says through the radio, waveing at us from the floor. I smile under my gasmask and we all walk down to meet them.

We walk out and Anatoli shakes my hand.

"Good to see you sir, I am Anatoli, Moscow Rangers. And are you a ranger?" He askes, eyeing my armour. Token steps in.

"None of us are rangers, Echo got the armour from a ranger which passed through our station and settled down." Token says. Anatoli crosses his arms.

"So what's the problem you've been having with the Dark Ones then?" He askes. Token nods at me.

"They're attacking the city and there locked in a civil war. The ones trying to kill us all are winning." I say. Anatoli shakes his head.

"Yeah... And the Dark Ones also say that I'm the queen of Mars." Anatoli says sarcasticly.

"Your a man you fool." Ann quickly says. Token laughs and Anatoli looks at her.

"Shut up. Now, we'll take you to meet the head of the Rangers, jump onto the back of the van." Anatoli. We climb onto the back of the pick-up truck and we roll through the city. Ann tucks up to me.

"It's cold." She shivers as we move through the city. I wrap my arms around her. " Even your armour is cold." She says. I look at Token and he just shakes his head back and for.

_The mission comes first.._ I think to myself.


End file.
